


竹骨（五）

by mingyao



Category: emmmm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyao/pseuds/mingyao
Summary: emmmm冰哥作死进行中……





	竹骨（五）

沈清秋耳中传来了洛冰河的声音，是轻快愉悦的语气。不过，沈清秋并不甚在意洛冰河的那些折辱人把戏。无非是在身体上施加的那些疼痛罢了，与此时压在心口的那份喘不上气的感觉来说，无关痛痒。

洛冰河虽是唤了沈清秋，令他抬起头来。可是依沈清秋的个性，哪里是会乖乖听自己的话？不过对于让沈清秋看到此物，洛冰河倒是有着十足的耐心。

没关系的，师尊。洛冰河冷哼一声望着沈清秋。待您知道“它”为何物之时，您就算不想看到，我也会逼着您看着“它”的。

这世上能让你沈清秋低头的东西，可是不多了啊。

洛冰河又向沈清秋走近了几步，正挡在了沈清秋的身前。地牢中灯光昏暗，由洛冰河投下的阴影将沈清秋笼罩在其中。

“师尊，您当真不抬头看看么？”

沈清秋一动不动。

“师尊，您可真是薄情啊，他才因您而死。怎么？难道因为他死了都没能救您出去，故而您看他没有利用价值了，便连目光都不愿施舍给他了么？”

语未毕，便见那吊在铁环上的人剧烈的颤抖了一下，接着便猛的抬起头来。惊恐、愤怒交杂在那张万念俱灰的面孔上。不再是空洞的双眼此时却透露着丝丝绝望，和一丝洛冰河未曾察觉的决绝。

“小…畜…生，”沈清秋喘着粗气，他的声音似是从喉咙管中挤出来的一般。惧极生怒，沈清秋死死盯着洛冰河，像是要把眼前的人撕成碎片，“你想把岳清源如何？”

“诶，师尊这可是误会弟子了。若不是岳清源来救您，现在指不定还好好坐在苍穹山上做他的掌门呢。”

“你个…畜生!”一语尚毕，沈清秋已到极限的喉咙迫使他剧烈的咳嗽起来，似是要把心肺都一起咳出来。

“嗬……”沈清秋感觉满口都是铁锈味，大脑也愈发迟钝。于是乎，沈清秋狠狠的咬破了自己的舌尖，将鲜血与所剩无几的唾液混合在一起，然后将其吐在了洛冰河的脚边。

“小畜生，”沈清秋扬起头颅，轻蔑的仰视着那立与身前脸色阴沉的洛冰河，微微勾起嘴角，“我与岳七，要杀要剐，悉听尊便。”

是了，沈清秋是一株竹啊。

竹枝虽折，竹骨犹在。

“呜!”铁链上挂着的人被下降到了合适的高度，头埋在魔尊胯间的位置，发出滋滋的水声。 此时的沈清秋，正被迫与洛冰河进行口交。

洛冰河抓着沈清秋的头发，使沈清秋一次次将自己的事物吃到极深。沈清秋的嘴被洛冰河的性器塞满，吞吐的过程中耻毛一次次剐蹭在脸上。舌尖的伤口早已不再流血，嫣红柔软的舌头因摩擦而变得麻木。两片嘴唇已被撑大到极限，由嘴角传来的轻微撕裂感提醒着沈清秋，这是一场让自己倍感恶心的交婬。

在洛冰河解开衣裤打算让自己与其进行口交时，沈清秋不是没想过和洛冰河鱼死网破，咬下这小畜生的那物。只是洛冰河仿佛看穿了沈清秋心中所想。嗤笑一声，伸出手来卸掉了沈清秋的下巴。

眼下沈清秋只能被迫承受这一切。洛冰河的性器本就巨大，沈清秋仅能吃下一半多点儿。但是洛冰河紧抓着沈清秋的头发，使自己的欲望进入到沈清秋的更深处。

沈清秋感觉自己就像是洛冰河手中的一个物件。粗大的性器在嘴里出入，巨大的头部抵到喉咙深处，使本就肿痛的喉咙更加难受。因呼吸不畅，沈清秋眼角粘上了晶莹，想要干呕，却全被那巨大的性器堵在了肚子里。

望着含着性器，满脸通红的沈清秋，洛冰河感到了无比的快意。尤其是性器深入到沈清秋喉部时，那紧密包裹着头部的触感更让洛冰河发出舒爽的低叹。在几十下的深挺之后，洛冰河就此释放在了沈清秋的口中。

“咳…咳咳…”沈清秋显然是被呛的不轻，本就通红的脸颊现下仿佛是要滴出血来。脱臼的下巴使沈清秋即使脱离了洛冰河的性器也无法将其合上，白浊混着唾液自嘴角流下。洛冰河见状，坏笑着托着沈清秋的下巴将其合上。

“师尊，这来自小畜生的浊液，您可要一口不落的吞下。”

现下的情景，让沈清秋有点怀念刚刚被洛冰河逼着口交的时候。眼下沈清源，正被洛冰河抵在墙上操弄，一睁眼便能看见坐在小畜生身后的那具尸身——岳清源。

一炷香以前，洛冰河逼着自己吞下了他的浊液。自下颚传来的力道使自己无法将那恶心至极的液体吐出来，洛冰河微一抬手，那浊液便被滑入腹中。待沈清秋咽下之时，洛冰河方才放松手中的力道。

“师尊，”与洛冰河四目相对，入耳的声音是显而易见的冰冷，“您不知道您刚才的样子有多么的淫荡。不如这样，您让岳清源也看看，您这幅淫荡的样子是如何雌伏在小畜生的身下的。”

语毕，洛冰河一手拎起悬于墙上的铁链，一边伸出另一只手戳刺入沈清秋的后穴。沈清秋从未想过终有一日会被人如此羞辱，更没想到是洛冰河。随即张开那张已经伤痕累累的嘴，嘶哑着喉咙骂道:“滚!你个小畜生……你个下贱玩意!滚开!”

“滚开？呵呵。师尊，您是不是忘了什么？”洛冰河抽出戳刺在沈清秋身体里的手指，粘上了些许灵力，便打向岳清源所在的位子。但见岳清源竟因这灵力而被翻开了眼皮，一双涣散的眼睛直直的盯着靠在墙上“亲密”的二人。“岳清源、柳清歌已然身死，师尊又拿什么来让弟子滚开？”复又把手指重新戳入沈清秋的后穴中，在其耳后吹上一口气，“用这里吗？”

“你!”沈清秋早已无法面对岳七的尸体，哪里能够忍受被这视线直勾勾的看着？当即剧烈的挣扎了起来，并闭上了眼睛。可洛冰河怎会如他的愿，抽出还没怎么扩张后穴的手指，便把那水光淋漓的长物抵至沈清秋的后穴上。见沈清秋仍未睁开眼睛，随即毫不犹豫的挺了进去。

身体好似要被撕成两半，剧烈的疼痛让沈清秋毫无准备，双眼和惨叫一同出场。可是惨叫声未及一半便被堵住，洛冰河的脸近在咫尺，由嘴唇上传来的是撕咬时的疼痛。眼前虽是有一片空白，恢复视觉后亦只看到了小畜生的面孔。

呵，真是不幸中的万幸。沈清秋自嘲道。

“师尊竟然还有闲心走神。”小畜生的声音自耳朵传入，“看来是弟子不够卖力啊。”那巨大的性器进入那本就不是用来干那事的后穴。没有润滑，没有肠液，能保持洛冰河通畅无阻的，仅仅是沈清秋后穴被撕裂后流出来的鲜血。

洛冰河不知何时送开了那只抓着铁链的手，重力使本就成人彘的沈清秋的重心完全压在了下体的那一点上，使沈清秋将洛冰河的欲望吃到更深。随着洛冰河的顶弄，下体的鲜血混着点点白浊滴落在地上，开出一朵朵暗色的花朵，似在昭示着这不可告人的淫靡之景。

身下的痛楚和失血的晕眩一同袭向沈清秋的大脑，令他没有多余的力气发出对洛冰河的叫骂。呼吸亦是只进不出，唯有顶弄一下才呼出一口气。而吸气也仅仅是身体的本能反应罢了。脑袋昏昏沉沉，意识也似是将离开自己。看着眼前那具尸体，张了张嘴，

“岳七。”是微弱的气音。

“七哥。”似是带着无限的委屈和丝丝哀求。

听到身下人张了张嘴，俯下身去，想要听清他说了什么。一声“七哥”似是一把刀，扎在了洛冰河心里。不知曾几何时，洛冰河似乎不仅仅想要的是沈清秋的下跪求饶，而是另一种更隐晦，更难以言喻的接触。就如现下这般，可是，似乎又有哪里不同。

“呵。”洛冰河笑了，笑的无比的灿烂，像是有什么极其令他愉悦的事情。“七哥？呵，好一个七哥。”洛冰河的声音是那样的阴沉，以至于唤回了沈清秋的几分理智。洛冰河慢慢的停下了顶弄，用阴郁的目光盯着沈清秋。

“那师尊可要睁大眼睛看清楚了，您的七哥，究竟下场如何!”

“不……”要字尚未说出口，但见洛冰河额间天魔印鲜红，指尖锋芒一闪，紧接着，大量的鲜血喷涌而出，地上、衣上，乃至洛冰河的手上，皆沾染上了鲜血。

一滴血飞溅至沈清秋的眼中，可是他的眼睛却没有因不适而合上。沈清秋死死看着眼前的尸身，那是具沾满鲜血的、无头的尸身。岳清源的头颅被斩下，滚落到地面上，沾上了无数尘土。

沈清秋终于知道了先前的幻觉从何而来。不是幻觉，是现实。眼下的洛冰河，罪纹与眸子仿若饮满了鲜血，衣角、手掌，以至转过头时露出的脸颊，无一不沾满了血液。

是谁的鲜血呢？

是岳清源的，是岳七的，是七哥的。

沈清秋突然很想嘲笑自己，嘲笑自己的清高，嘲笑自己的骄傲。它们什么都没有换来，仅是换来了自己现下的监禁，与在意自己之人的死亡。

洛冰河看着沈清秋动了动嘴，却什么声音和词句都没发出来。溅入沈清秋眼中的，来自岳清源的血液，仿佛抽走了沈清秋所有的生气。额前的碎发散落下来，遮住了沈清秋的半张脸，让洛冰河看不清他的面容。

不应该是这样的!灵魂深处好似有一个声音在叫嚣。洛冰河顿感烦躁，加上沈清秋此时的状态也令洛冰河提不起劲来。洛冰河看的出来，这株竹弯折了，彻彻底底的弯折了，再也抬不起头来。可是那本该有的喜悦此时却无影无踪。

洛冰河感到无趣极了，闭上嘴来专心的操弄着沈清秋。在几十下深顶后，草草的释放在了沈清秋的后穴中。

可是当洛冰河穿好裤子，欲要走时，却又戏谑着将手上粘上的岳清源的血液抹在沈清秋苍白的下嘴唇上。嘴上依旧是那熟悉的嘲讽，

“师尊，便在此好好与岳清源相处吧。”

只是这一次，并无回应。


End file.
